What Do I Do Now?
by ninewood
Summary: The 11th. Doctor has a little help figuring out what to do after the regeneration.


What Do I Do Now?

* * *

The fires had died down while the Doctor stood amongst the ruins and giggled. He was happy that he wasn't a girl but sad that he had to regenerate and kicked some of the broken pieces.

"Right, what do I do now?" he asked when someone tapped his right shoulder and he turned, seeing the first Doctor standing behind him.

"I think you should clean up this mess, hm?" he said and the Doctor nodded. Walking to the smoking console, the Doctor tried to touch the buttons but they were too hot and he sighed.

"I say, what caused all this?" a voice asked when he turned and saw the second Doctor standing next to him.

"Sorry about that. I was suffering from an overdose of radiation. Guess she absorbed it when I regenerated. Thing is, what should I make the control room look like?" the Doctor asked, scratching the back of his neck.

"Why don't you ask her what she wants to look like," the third Doctor asked as he appeared next to him and the Doctor nodded.

"Ok, Old Girl, what do you want to look like?" he asked when the control room lights blinked out for a few minutes then came back on and he smiled, looking around.

"Oh, yes, this is nice," the fourth Doctor said, walking around the control room.

"I like it, too," the fifth Doctor said, joining the fourth Doctor on his walk.

"It's alright," the sixth Doctor said while standing next to the console.

"I like this," the seventh Doctor said, pointing to the new rotor.

"And this looks comfy," the eighth Doctor said, sitting on the new jump seat.

"Nah, I like the old one," the ninth Doctor grumbled, folding his arms over his chest. The Doctor smiled at them when he did a quick count and realized that one of them was missing.

"Hold up, where is he?" he asked and they looked around the room.

"Oh my giddy aunt, do you think he's really gone?" the second Doctor asked when a light came on in the wardrobe room and the Doctor looked at it. Slowly, he walked into the wardrobe room when he saw someone standing in front of the mirror and blinked.

* * *

"_This is so unfair," _the tenth Doctor said while looking in the mirror and balled his hands into fists. He didn't want to go. He had fought so hard to keep everyone safe and the heavens repay him but making him change.

"Again," he whispered when the Doctor appeared in the mirror next to him and he glared at the Doctor. "Take that off!"

"I will. Mind telling me why you're up here?" the Doctor asked.

"Because I didn't want to see you," the tenth Doctor said, glaring at him.

"Am I that ugly?" he asked, checking his reflection in the mirror. "Hey, check it out. We look like brothers."

"No, we don't," the tenth Doctor said then smiled. "Well, maybe a little bit."

"Ah, I saw that smile!" the Doctor said when the tenth Doctor's face became angry again and he turned his back to the Doctor. Turning him to face him, the Doctor placed his hands on the tenth Doctor's shoulders and locked eyes with him. "Look, I know I have big shoes to fill, believe me, I know I do. Out of all of us, YOU are the one everyone's going to miss the most! I bet more than our fourth life or our fifth life. YOU are the Doctor! Now and forever! But, don't I deserve a chance to see if they'll like me just as much?"

"Of course you do. I guess I'm just angry that I had to go. I wasn't ready to say goodbye."

"None of us are. Can you keep a secret?"

"Yep," he said, popping the "p".

"I'm scared. What if I mess up? What if I am a terrible Doctor? What…" he said and the tenth Doctor placed his fingers on the Doctor's lips, shaking his head.

"No, you're going to be just fine," the tenth Doctor said then rubbed his hands together and smiled. "Right, the first thing we need to do is find the right look for you. We can't have you running around looking like me!"

"What do you have in mind?" the Doctor asked then, a few minutes later, stood in front of the mirror wearing the clothes the tenth Doctor picked out for him. "Blimey, I look like a university professor."

"Ah, you look great," the tenth Doctor said when he ruffled the Doctor's hair and the Doctor ducked, laughing. "Here, you're going to need this."

The Doctor was stunned when the tenth Doctor handed him a brand new sonic screwdriver then vanished and he flipped the sonic screwdriver into the air, catching it in one hand. Nodding, he walked down the ramp when he saw the others were gone and walked to the doors, going outside.

* * *

Standing outside the TARDIS, the Doctor looked around, trying to figure out where or when he was, when he felt the TARDIS in his mind and he turned to face her, smiling.

"Ok, what have you got for me this time?" he asked, knowing that the end was only the beginning.

* * *

The End….


End file.
